The lovestory of severus snape
by miranje
Summary: what happens when snape finds a soulmate? find out! read and please review, this is my first one!!!! :]
1. the first part

i don't own the characters or anything really, only the plot and the place with the cliff. i own miranje, in a way, 'cos i am her, so.. :] everything else belongs to j.k. rowling. br  
and note this: i don't use capital letters because it's easier to write not having to think about them. i don't mean it to be an expression of dislike for the characters and the places. ok? :] and if there are typos.. english is not my main language, so..   
########################## br  
br  
  
  
she jumped out the hogwarts express and, avoiding other peoples glanzes, walked towards the carriages. she really was not the sort of person who would go on and on about something that ment nothing with her friends. who knows maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had just one true friend, and she wasn't in the school. it was a surprize for the whole family that she got the letter six years ago. althought she was always different from other people, they really didn't think her as a witch. brbr  
she wasn't a veela, but she looked ok depending on the viewer. she had brown, sholder-lenght hair, blue eyes, glasses and pale skin, and she was rather tall. she was a slytherin, but she didn't like being categorized as bad. or as anything for that matter. she just wanted to be left alone. brbr  
the school started the usual way, the corridors and the great hall were filled with unbareble noice that made miranje wanting to explode. in the evenings she walked around the grounds of hogwarts and enjoyed the silence and the sunsets. often she had books with her. the year before she had gotten a special permission from professor dumbledore so that she could stay a bit longer outside than the rest of the students. she felt safe and calm outside, and dumbledore knew that. they had had some long conversations about miranjes problems last year and dumbledore felt best to let that girl go free. you can't capture a phoenix without it dying. brbr  
so she walked near the lake, her mind wandering off somewhere when someone tapped her on the shoulder. br  
- and what exactly do you think you are doing here at this hour, miss illusion? br  
- oh, professor snape, you scared me. i'm.. just.. going around and thinking. br  
- you must know, surely, that it is against the school rules to be outside after the sunset. br  
- i have the permission from professor dumbledore to stay out longer. you didn't know that? br  
- no. well i heard about it last year, but i felt best to ask anyway, said professor snape and smirked.   
there was a silence that lasted over five minutes. miranje wondered why he even stayed that long, but didn't look at him to find out what he was doing. thinking, probably, like she did. professor snape stared at the forbitten forest waiting for something to happen, but nothing did, so he was the one to break the silence. br  
- well, i think we'd be better to go inside. it's getting late. br miranje glanzed at the lake. she didn't really realize what he said so he repeated: - we should go inside, miss illusion. br  
- mm.. ok. br  
they walked to the castle and, miranje sharpening up, talked about potions. miranje was interested in potions, not fanaticly, but interested anyway. they said goodnights outside the slytherin common room. brbr  
  
days went by and miranje tried to focus on the learning, although she felt she didn't need to study. mostly because she was a smart girl and knew alot about the things they learned. after all, what could you do in home besides study when all the others thought you were a freak? so she got her hands full with studies in the daytime and in the evenings she went for a walk to think. a couple of times she had company, when professor snape joined her. br  
- so why aren't you socializing with other students? professor snape asked. br  
- they.. i'm too much for them to handle. sounds really selfish but that's the way it is. they don't like me, it's in their eyes. but i don't care. br  
- it's their loss, mumbled the professor and regret almost instantly. they walked in silence to the door of the common room. br  
- good night, professor snape. thank you, said miranje and whispered the password to the painting. br  
- good night, said the professor and stood there thinking a long time after she had left without even realizing it. and for the first time in ages miranje was smiling.  
brbr  
they became friends, on some level. they both felt it easy to be with one another and that was the first time for the both of them, to find such a person. no-one seemed to notice their spending time together, maybe that was because no-one really cared about them. the christmas came up, and miranje was one of the few who stayed in the school. with no classes she spent alot of time with the professor. one day they went for a walk. miranje wasn't at her best, 'cos she hadn't got any mail for her family, not even a card. to tell you the truth they didn't think much of her. br  
- don't worry, miranje, said the prof. br  
- but i got nothing, severus, not even a letter. i didn't expect presents, but it would've been nice to know what was going on. br  
- forget about it. come on, i want to show you something, said severus and grabbed miranjes shoulders, pushing her forward. br  
- where are we going? asked miranje without getting an answer.  
first it seemed like they were going to hogsmeade, but they turned off the road just before and no matter how miranje tried to snoop, he didn't tell. br  
when they got near the place, severus asked miranje to close her eyes.   
- just close them, ok? it won't be far anymore. br  
- but.. but.. what if i fall? br  
- you won't. i'll see to that. now close them. br  
with a little resistence miranje closed her eyes and severus escorted her forward. after a little while they stopped. br  
- ok. you can open. miranje opened her eyes and lost her breath. they were standing on the edge of a cliff, and far down was a valley that was covered with snow, just like the the huge tree on the cliff. the sky was a pale shade of blue. br  
- this is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen, miranje gasped and without realizing it jumped and hugged severus. severus was a little confused, for just a second, but then put his arms around her. the time stopped. they felt this whole new feeling, that wasn't there before. when they parted they couldn't look eatch other in the eye. miranje sat on the edge and severus leaned to the tree, confused. they both felt angry with theirselves, but on the same time somehow..happy. they didn't exept that feeling, the warmth all over their bodies. br  
- listen.. they both said at the same time. they stared eachother and then ran, like something would have told them to, to eachothers arms. br  
br  
they went on like nothing had happened. or so it seemed for the others, if they would've payed attention. they met every evening, but no-one had the slightest idea, not even dumbledore, atleast they thought so. one day severus was in dumbledores office, when dumbledore suddenly said to him: br  
- severus, i know something is going on. now, i'm saying this as a friend, not as the headmaster: you have to end it. i won't say this again, so do it for your own sake. or hers. br  
severus nodded his head and rushed off. br  
when they met in the evening near the forbitten forest, miranje rushed to him, kissed him and smiled. severus had a war inside of him but he forced himself to a smile. they walked and miranjetold about how important severus was to her. he couldn't stand it anymore and so he told her, that they had to end it all. miranje couldn't handle it without any warning and collapsed in the snow. br  
- you can't do this to me, severus.. she said sobbing. br  
- but i must, he said kneeling beside her. - dumbledore is on to us. br miranje couldn't hold her cry any longer. br  
- oh don't cry, please don't, severus said and put his arms around her. br  
- don't leave me, whispered miranje and buried her face into his robes. he felt angry with himself and sad because of her. he loved, for the first time in ages, but all the chance they got was washed away. he stood up and left miranje there, crying, 'cos he couldn't be near her any longer. he rushed to his chamber and stared at the fire for ages with miranjes voice still in his head. br  
miranje cried in the snow for quite some time then stood up and started running away from the castle.   
brbr  
in the middle of the night there was a loud bang on severus' door. he woke up and realized he'd falled asleep and opened the door. br  
- albus, what are you doing here at this hour? br  
- you have to come with me, said the headmaster. - miranje illusion has gone missing. brbrbrbr  
  
  
  
######################## br  
so, should i quit now and never ever come back or do you want to know what happens next? there's still a lot of despair, and big feelings ahead, i can tell you.. :] 


	2. the second part

i don't own the characters or anything really, only the plot and the place with the cliff. i own miranje, in a way, 'cos i am her, so.. :] everything else belongs to j.k. rowling. br as you can see i've worked with the capital letters this time. the things i do for you.. :] and still, if there are typos.. english is not my main language, so.. ##########################  
  
oh. and this part is recomended to be read with COLDPLAY'S THE SCIENTIST on. :] it was an inspiration. *grin*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore gave instructions to the teachers who went looking for Miranje. He asked to Severus and Proff. McGonagall to follow him to his office. Severus sat silently when Dumbledore disgussed with McGonagall about what had happened.  
  
- I can't stand this anymore, said Severus all of a sudden and rushed to the door. - I have to find her. I have to find Miranje.  
  
- You will do nothing of the sort, said Dumbledore calmly and asked Severus to take a seat.  
  
- Now I am going to ask you some questions, Severus. And as I believe, the things said here will not leave this room. And Minerva, I hope you won't interrupt me at any point. You will hear the whole story in your time, don't worry. Now, Severus. What did you say to her?  
  
Severus buried his head to his hands and whispered:  
  
- I told her we can't go on. That you knew what was going on. That... I said.. This is all my fault!  
  
- Now now, Severus. And where did this all take place?  
  
- Near the Forbidden forest. I told her and... and.. Then I left. I couldn't stand it any longer. I left her there! In the snow..  
  
- The teachers have already searched the Hogwarts grounds without any luck. Would she go to the Forbitten forest?  
  
- What? No. No. I don't believe so. [at this point McGonagall nearly fainted when she figured out the whole story, and made a little uf-sound.]  
  
- Have you got any idea where she might have gone? Did you meet somewhere special?  
  
- No, it changed. To be safe.  
  
A small silence followed as Dumbledore thought very hard and McGonagall tried to get it all to her head.  
  
- Oh my... Let me go, let me look for her, I might find her! I might know where she is! and without waiting for an answer Severus ran out of the room.  
  
He rushed out of the castle, out to the freezing snowstorm. He couldn't see properly with the wind so he almost couldn't open his eyes.  
  
  
  
When he got to the cliff he couldn't see further than three feet ahead. He tried to shout her name but his voice was lost in the wind. He looked around, he even had the courage to look down from the cliff and felt reliefed she wasn't there. Then he heard a small voice from near by. Miranje was covered in snow, her lips were almost blue and she was quivering all over.  
  
- Miranje! Severus ran to her and lifted her from the snow. He took of his cloack and wrapped it around her.  
  
- I want to give up. I wan't to give up because you don't love me and I can't live with that, she whispered when he carried her back to the castle.  
  
- Don't give up yet, Miranje. And ofcourse I love you, don't be silly. Hang on.  
  
But she had already passed out.  
  
  
  
The door of the castle made a loud bang when Severus rushed in. He didn't have the strenght to go any further and when Dumbledore and all the other teachers rushed to the hall he collapsed to the floor.  
  
- Please, take her. She's cold. Help her.  
  
Severus watched as they carried Miranje to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall took Severus to the Great Hall to warm up by the fire and to drink something to calm him down. He didn't really want to leave Miranje, but in the same time didn't have the strenght to disagree with the Professor.  
  
  
  
  
  
#################  
  
i do admit that this is so short it is almost a sin. but this is an important scene between the major scenes. :] hang on, there's more..  
  
and i do admit aswell that the last scene with severus rushing in the hall and collapsing to the floor with miranje in his arm is a scene taken straight from another [oh, so great] alan rickman-movie, sense and sensibility. the only difference is there's nothing in common with kate winslet and me. i mean miranje. well ok, me. :] *ahem*  
  
but it had to be there. or what do you think? REVIEW, PLEASE. [and thanks for the person who went through the first part and gave me feedback. *hug*] 


	3. the third part

and as i have said, the characters and the places belong to JKR, exept for miranje. enjoy. :]  
  
#########################################################  
Miranje was sick. She had a high fever that wouldn't go down with any medicine Madam Pomfrey gave to her. She was dillusional and her shouting echoed on the corridors of the school. .Dumbledore had to cast a spell so that the other students wouldn't hear her. The teachers weren't just worried about Miranje, but also Severus. He wasn't sleeping or eating. Dumbledore had to take over Potions [something the students were thrilled about] because Severus just wandered around looking like one of the ghosts. Finally Dumbledore had to let Severus to see Miranje, otherwice he would've got sick too.  
  
He didn't leave her side. For four days and nights he sat by her, hushing and calming her back to sleep when she cried of agony. He suffered as much as she did, but was relieved to be able to stay with her.  
  
Early in the morning, when the sun rise, Miranje opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she felt weak. She looked around. The hospital wing, she thought. There were beds with white sheets and candles on the night stands. She saw a man resting his head on her bed sleeping. His black hair was messy and his hands squeezed the blanket. Slowly Miranje sat up trying not to wake him. Then she stroke his hair and felt the lost warm feeling lighting up inside of her again.  
  
Severus woke up suddenly. He looked in Miranje's eyes and felt relived. He embraced her and kissed her.  
  
- I was so worried, he whispered in her ear.  
  
- Were you? Really? wondered Miranje.  
  
- Ofcourse I was! I love you, you silly girl, said Severus, stroking her cheeck.  
  
Soon after that the headmaster came in with Proff. McGonagall. He wasn't actually smiling but you could see something in his eyes that seemed like pure joy. And Dumbledore was indeed happy that Miranje was awake, for both Severus and the young girl in his arms.  
Miranje stayed in the hospital wing for a week, and Severus started to teach again. He spent all his spare time in the hospital wing, talking and laughing and reading with Miranje. He didn't even give detention because he would have had to stay in the dungeons. When Miranje was able to leave the hospital wing she got an owl from Dumbledore, asking her to come to his office after lessons. When she finished the Defend Against the Dark Arts class she headed to his office, remembering the old password from the year before. She found the headmaster talking to Fawkes and cleaning at the same time, waving his wand around and stuff flowing in the air. She almost got hit in the head by a huge trophy saying "wizard of the century".  
  
- Ahem.. You asked me to come, said Miranje.  
  
- Yes! Miranje, sit down, sit down. How are you?  
  
- I'm.. getting better, thank you.  
  
- I have a feeling you know why you are here.  
  
- Hm... Yes. Severus and me.  
  
- Yes. You have always been a smart girl. I hope you know this has to end.  
  
- I know. It's just that... Do you remember last year when I said that all the reasons that I had to live for were magic and the dying hope of someone to save me?  
  
Dumbledore nodded and started polishing his wand the same time.  
  
- With Severus... I have never felt this alive. I have something to wake up for. I love him and I couldn't live without him. I know these are all the biggest cliches in the world, but there isn't enough words to describe it.  
  
- I know you love him. And he loves you, I am sure of that. But still, this isn't right. Not in the school. And besides, you're under-aged until... July, isn't it?  
  
- Yes. And we are both aware of that. That is why we haven't gone to bed.  
  
Dumbledore blushed slightly. God, I had forgot how straight that girl gets, he thought.  
  
- Very well. I have asked Severus here to talk about this matter aswell, and he should be here any minute now. I will hear him and then call you back. Is this all right?  
  
- Yes, thank you.  
  
At the same time Severus entered the room and saw Miranje stroking Fawkes. Dumbledore asked for Severus to have a seat and Miranje to leave. Severus touched Miranje's hand lightly when she walked by.  
  
After an hour Severus had said all that he wanted to say and Dumbledore had heard more than he would have expected. [Unfortunately the author is incapable to repeat what exactly did Severus say to the headmaster.] Dumbledore sent Severus away saying he had to think the matter over before saying anything. The headmaster had one weakness, and that was romances. He wanted so much to find a solution so that Severus and Miranje could be together. But how?  
Miranje was waiting outside the office and when Severus came out, she rushed to him.  
  
- Do you think we have any chance to be able to stay together?  
  
- I really don't know. Albus said that he had to think this over. I don't blame him for that. He has alot on his mind right now. He'll call us when he's ready. Care for a walk in the mean time?  
  
They walked to the lake and sat in the grass and talked. Severus had thought about leaving his position, but Miranje didn't want to hear nothing of the sort.  
  
- We'll find a way, don't worry. But you will NOT give up teaching, not for me. I know you love it more than anything.  
  
- No I don't, said Severus, picked up a flower and gave it to Miranje.  
  
- Oh?  
  
- I love YOU more than anything.  
  
Miranje could feel tears coming to her eyes. She didn't have any time to reply, because Fawkes flew to them with a note asking both of them to the Headmaster's office.  
It was late and the student's were all fast asleep. The castle hadn't ever been so peaceful. They walked to Dumbledore's office, hand in hand, smiling. [as Severus said "whatever it will be we'll face it smiling"] They sat down and Dumbledore spoke:  
  
- I have thought about this over and over. The school rules don't exactly forbid... intercourse between a teacher and a student, but only because this hasn't happened before. But while Miranje is still underaged, the common laws are against you two.  
  
Miranje's smile faded.  
  
- BUT, continued the Headmaster, I might have a solution.  
#################################################  
  
he really has a solution. :) i'm working on it. in the mean while you can....maybe.... review? and lots of love to those who already have. :] sorry this chapter took so long. i'm having so many ideas and so little time... but the last chapter will be here soon. well, as soon as i find my notes for this story. can't remember where i put them. damn. :] 


End file.
